Shub
"He's got a big hat, I'd guess that makes him pretty important." - Snake, upon spotting Grot-Boss Shub during a battle. Grot-Boss Shub, or Shub, possessing the title of the Greatest Grot, was an extremely high-ranking Gretchin, the only one of his kind to ever be bestowed the rank of Grot-Boss. He was a gifted tactician, a fearless soldier, and a faithful supporter and comrade to Grimskull. During the events of the Mythic Dawn Crisis, Grot-Boss Shub served as the chief tactician and right hand of Grimskull in the WAAAGH. Though Shub served his Warboss with distinction and with great success, helping the Orks achieve many victories across the globe, the Grot-Boss met his end when he was assassinated during the war's final weeks in 2159. Grot-Boss Shub has since been an inspiration to gretchin all across ork lands, and is still recognized as an "Honorary Ork" by those who remember him. History Early Days Shub was spawned in the land of Orsinium in an unknown year. Little is known of the Gretchin's runt-hood, but he was always known to be clever, scheming, and tenacious. Shub grew up under the shadow of bigger, stronger Orks whom he looked up to and feared. Shub always sought to garner approval from his larger cousins, as doing so for Gretchin could ensure that they wouldn't be a target of violence or worse, eaten. He would often engage in random acts of violence against others in order to get attention. It didn't take long before he was thrown into the Training Pits, where he learned how to fight with a knife. A week later, Shub was shipped off to get his first taste of battle, against a Sergal colony. He was assigned to a group of Orks and, more specifically, to a gaggle of Gretchin. It is known that he became the leader figure of these Gretchin, and on his first day of combat, five Sergals had fallen before his knife alone. It is also said that on the next day, where his tribe pushed for the sergal chief outpost on that colony, he killed eleven Sergals. After his first campaign, he became a hero among Gretchin, and even came to be respected amongst the larger Orks that knew him or heard of him. After only his first two days of combat, the small Gretchin was given his first gun, or "shoota". Fighting in the WAAAGH! Shub's military career proceeded much like this for many years. Campaign after campaign, Shub's kill count (the only thing that orks have as bragging rights) went higher and higher up. His Nob superior even gave Shub a permanent leadership role among the Gretchin, based on his level of success. Shub served as a legend and source of pride for his fellow Gretchin, his tales being passed along and Shub himself was idolized among his kind. His power grew as he continued to grow in size, even reaching the tallness record in Gretchin, an astounding four and a half feet. As his command grew, his weapons became better as well. Eventually, he was given a bolt pistol and cleaver. Several years later, after personally killing a Sergal overseer to a colony, Shub gained the attention of Warboss Grimskull. Grimskull himself began assigning Shub missions, which the Gretchin was put in charge of, as a sort of war leader. Shub completed his tasks dutifully and skillfully, and the Warboss was greatly impressed. Being clever, Grimskull thought he could use Shub to help strengthen his rule and act as an utterly loyal attack dog. The Warboss awarded Shub for his "utmost Orkiness" granted Shub the rank of Grot-Boss, leader of Gretchin, and right hand of the Warboss himself. Shub accepted this new role happily, and became Grimskull's chief tactician for the rest of the Gretchin's life. The Mythic Dawn During the Mythic Dawn Crisis, when Warboss Grimskull pledged his massive WAAAGH to The Mythic Dawn Cult, Shub continued to serve as his right hand, and Shub himself orchestrated many of the WAAAGH's movements throughout the war. Shub continued to be a revered warrior and leader, and he was even known to harm or kill his subordiante Orks when they failed him. Grimskull was pleased to have such a blindly loyal follower, who functioned as an enforcer, and a second head to help run the WAAAGH as well as keep a close eye on his "allies", whom he did not trust. ... Death In 2159, much to Warboss Grimskull's frustration, Shub was murdered in his chambers aboard Da Leviathan by an elusive and deadly assassin, the Sergal known as Kitsura. Shub's death was a surprisingly tremendous blow to the WAAAGH Grimskull, as it turned out Grimskull alone was not a very successful tactician. ... Personality and Skills to be addedCategory:Villains